Beso
by ojos dorados
Summary: [one-shot] Nunca había dado un beso, pero él no tenía que saberlo. Marshall Lee era un engreído de primera y no le daría el gusto para que se burlara de ella. Lo besaria, si eso era lo que quería probar. Lo haría con gusto.


**Diclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia, es mía. Asi de sencillo.

\--

 **one-shot** **: [Fiolee]**

\--

 **Besos.**

El dulce reino había estado más tranquilo de lo normal. La reina helada no había provocado ningún lió y eso había dejado a Fionna aburrida y a una Cake relajarse.

\- Anda, no es tan malo.

Cake miro a su hermana quien caminaba a su lado con una mueca de fastidio y su espada en su mano, con su típica mochila blanca en su espalda y sus mismos shorts azules y su blusa celeste. Había intentado por todos los medios animarla pero nada sacaba la cara de perro del rostro de Fionna.

\- Claro, eso es porque tu eres una golfa glotona.- Murmuró.

\- Bien, tal vez sea así y no me arrepiento de tal cosa.- Cake sonrió triunfante y Fionna bufó.- Anda quita esa cara, ven sube.- Cake creció el doble de su tamaño y señaló a Fionna su espalda.

Fionna negó con la cabeza agitando sus rebeldes cabellos sueltos que se habian salido de su gorra.

\- ¿Sabes que?, me quedaré haber si los animales necesitan mi ayuda.

Fionna señaló el sendero que la llevaría al bosque y Cake de encogió los hombros.

\- Como quieras. Pero esta gatita se irá a casa. Veré si te dejó algo para la cena.- Se burló y a grandes y largos pasos se alejó de Fionna.

\- Gata glotona.- Rió.

Camino por el sendero que la llevaría a la colina con cortos pasos. El atardecer estaba amenazando por llegar y Fionna tenía los nervios de punta. Si bien no había tenido que combatir absolutamente nada en el dulce reino algo la tenía inquieta. Y ese algo era un guapo vampiro acosador que la había estado molestando todo el día.

\- _¿Por que no?._

 _Marshall Lee habia estado en el castillo del dulce principe todo el dia con su guitarra detras de su espalda. Fionna habia discutido con él como de costumbre y no la habia dejado en paz ni a sol ni a sombra en ningun momento. Extraño, pensó._

 _\- Por que no Marshall. Ya deja de molestar._

 _Fionna tenia el ceño fruncido desde hacia ya largas horas. La humana no podia creer lo fastidioso que estaba. Si bien Marshall era molesto, esto ya estaba pasando sus limites._

 _\- Solo es un beso._

 _Marshall miro a la rubia guerrera debajo de ese gorro de conejo que le quedaba tan adorable a sus ojos y Fionna fruncio los labios como muestra de fastidio._

 _Se encontraban en el laboratorio del dulce príncipe que habia ido por "bocadillos" según habia dicho, tonta excusa, pensó Fionna. Sabia que él la habia dejado sola con Marshall apropósito y Cake tampoco estaba cerca. Suspiró con cansancio._

 _\- No Marshall, ya basta.- Su enojo ya estaba al limite._

 _Los puños se le habian puesto blancos por la furia, en cualquier momento su lindo puño derecho saludaria a Marshall con mucho gusto._

 _\- Al principe Flama no dudaste en darleuno, ¿No primor?_

 _\- No es de tu incumbencia._

 _Y con grandes zancadas habia salido de la habitación con una sombra voladora detras de ella._

 _\- Bien, pero si cambias de opinión te esperare detras de la colina, en el lago para ser exactos._

 _\- Sabes perfectamente que no iré._

 _Los pasillos cada vez parecian mas pequeños y Fionna ya no queria participar en esa disputa estúpida._

 _\- ¿Sabes?- Marshall puso ambas manos detras de su cuello tomando una posición despreocupada en el aire volando de espaldas.- Esto me hace pensar que nunca has besado a alguien._

 _Fionna paró en seco en medio del desierto pasillo. Su rostro niveo se sonrojo completamente. Bien, esa afirmación no se la esperaba y el demonio sonrió ante aquello. La tenia donde queria, o eso pensaba arrogantemente._

 _\- Cla-claro que si._

 _¿Estaba tartamudeando? ¿¡ELLA!?_

 _\- ¿Asi?.- Marshall Lee sonrio como el demonio que era y se posicionó frente a ella.- Demuestramelo. Detrás de la colina, cuando el sol se oculte._

 _\- Muy bien._

 _Y con el menton alzado demostrando asi su orgullo, Fionna salio de alli junto a Cake dejando al dulce príncipe con los bocadillos a mitad de camino._

La verdad era que el tonto de Marshall Lee tenía toda la razón. Esos celos tontos esa vez no habian sido nada graciosos, las cosas con el príncipe flama no habían sido tan lindas como el pensaba o como a ella le hubiera gustado. Luego de los constantes rechazos dados por el dulce príncipe había aceptado una de las tantas citas que el príncipe flama le había propuesto hace tiempo, pero nunca jamás lo había besado, nunca jamás había besado a ningún chico, en realidad.

Suspiro con desdén al ver el cielo estrellado y la luna asomándose por el horizonte.

Si, nunca había dado un beso, pero él no tenía que saberlo. Marshall Lee era un engreído de primera y no le daría el gusto para que se burlara de ella. Lo besaria. Si eso era lo que quería probar lo haría.

El rostro de la rubia volvió a ponerse absolutamente rojo con sólo pensarlo. Marshall era un idiota y por eso siempre se llevaba varios de sus golpes, pero eso no quitaba que le gustará. Pero el problema con Marshall era que no sabías si tu le gustabas a él. Si, es un idiota, pensó Fionna con molestia.

Llegó al lago donde se suponía estaría Marshall Lee pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Casi suspira de alivio pero el frío viento detrás de ella le comunicaba que no estaba sola, que a molesto "amigo" estaba justo detrás. Suspiro con resignación esta vez.

\- En realidad pensé que no vendrías.- Espetó con altaneria.

\- Me retaste, aquí me tienes.- Respondió a la defensiva.

\- Yo no te he retado en ningún momento, preciosa.- El vampiro sonrió.- Tu viniste a probar lo que sabes. O lo que dices que sabes.

\- Pues eso a mi me suena a reto.

Marshall la miro con burla, como siempre, pensó Fionna. Se acercó a ella y sosteniendola de la cintura la elevó en el aire.

\- ¿Qué... Que es lo que haces?.- Pregunto nerviosa.

\- Así no me atacaras para poder escapar.- Sonrió.

La rubia estuvo a punto de abrir los labios de sorpresa, plan B arruinado. Marshall la miro a los ojos y Fionna pudo apreciar el carmesí de los suyos.

\- ¿Empezamos, Fionna?.- Susurró contra su rostro.

 _"No te ruborices, no te ruborices, no te ruborices."_

Y con esos convincentes, o eso quería creer, pensamientos asintió con la cabeza.

El azabache tomo con una mano el menton de oa humana y con la otra siguio sosteniendola de la cintura. Empezó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de la rubia frente a él sin apartar el contacto visual de ella para poder lentamente posar sus labios en los suyos. Esos rojos labios, gruesos y carnosos que se veían más que apetitosos a sus ojos. No lo podía aguantar más, esa tarde había ido al dulce reino para poder probarlos de una buena vez, pero ella se había negado rotundamente regalandoles uno de sus dolorosos derechazos, como de costumbre.

Pero ahora la tenía allí, para él, sólo para él.

Fionna por otro lado estaba tratando de no ruborizarse.

 _"Sólo es un beso, sólo un beso."_

Cerró los ojos tratando de dejarse llevar y no pensar demasiado. Lentamente se fue acercando a Marshall y cerró los ojos.

 _¡Solo un beso!_

Cuando Fionna cerro los ojos Marshall Lee ya podía sentir el dulce sabor de Fionna sobre sus labios, sólo un par de centímetros.

 _¡Solo un beso!_

El blanquecino rostro de Fionna se fue tornado rojizo cada vez que vanzaba hacia el azabache.

 _¡Un beso!_

Con la cara aun más roja no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y mirar a Marshall con los ojos cerrados a escasos centimentros de ella y hacer que el pánico se apoderara de ella por completo.

 _¡MI PRIMER BESO!_

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo!.- Sus manos fueron a parar a su rostro enrojecido por completo tapandolo.

Marshall abrió los ojos sorpendido y confuzo, y empezó a bajar a Fionna hacia el suelo soltando su, ahora, rojizo mentón.

Cuando las cortas piernas de Fionna tocaron el suelo los balbuceos por parte de ella no se hicieron de esperar.

\- Ma-Marshall... yo.. no.. bu-bueno... yo... no... no sé... como... yo...

¿Otra vez estaba tartamudenado? ¡Eso era inaudito! Pero no podía evitarlo, la sola presencia de Marshall le ponía los pelos de punta.

Marshall la miro con ternura y sonrió.

\- Así que... mentiste.- Le dijo con calma.

\- Yo... bueno si.

El pálido vampiro soltó una suave risa y Fionna de ruborizo aun más, si es que podía claro.

Separó dos de sus dedos para poder ver a Marshall a través de ellos y fruncio el ceño.

\- O-oye... no es gracioso.- Le espeto enfadada y avergonzada.

\- ¿Sabes que?- Le pregunto observandola detenidamente.- Lo gracioso de esta situación es que te enfrentas a monstruos todos los días y tienes terror a dar tu primer beso. Irónico ¿No lo crees?

Fionna sentía que su rostro explotaria de lo caliente que estaba. Se sentía tan tonta y tan avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

Y para su sorpresa Marshall la abrazo apoyando su cabeza contra la suya. Se quedaron juntos, abrazados en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que el corazón de Fionna volvió a latir con normalidad y Marshall habló.

\- Entonces... no besaste al príncipe flama ¿Verdad?.

Y el romántico momento arruinado por Marshall Lee ¿Quien se ponía a hacer esas preguntas en un momento como ese?

Fionna suspiro con cansansio y miro al vampiro. Era agotadora toda esa situación.

\- No, no lo bese.

Y con esa afirmación Marshall Lee sonrió como el demonio que era y con un toque de arrogancia también.

\- Bien, porque estoy pensando en darte algunas clases.- Le respondió con altaneria.

Fionna fruncio el ceño y se separó un par de centímetros de él.

\- ¡Eres un idiota!.

Y el derechazo de la humana fue a impactar directo a la mejilla del vampiro.

Fionna se retiró dando grandes zancadas lejos de ese maldito vampiro del demonio engreído, según ella y lanzando maldiciones al aire.

Marshall tocó su mejilla y notó que el golpe no fue tan fuerte como los de siempre, volvió a sonreír sabiendo que Fionna estaba de acuerdo con las clases y él se las daría realmente gustoso.

Fionna por su parte estando lejos del lago ya, sonrió. De hecho, esas clases no sonaban tan mal después de todo. Sonrió con más ganas dirigiéndose a la casa del árbol. Mañana sería un gran día de clases, y esta vez estaría preparada.

 **Fin de Besos.**

 **¡Hay Dios!**

 **¡Esta parejita me ha fascinado!**

 **Estoy hechizada con estos dos...**

 **¡Me despido por ahora, besotes...!**


End file.
